Pretend
by anny385
Summary: What happens if the Centre finds out about Tony? Takes place after Frame- Up and is a kind of a sequel to my other story Pretender.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and FOX and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Pretend

Tony DiNozzo stepped out of the elevator and made his way towards his desk and sat down. He looked around and found that he was the only one that had arrived early. He slept well last night now that he was back home. He couldn't believe the Chip had framed him just because he did the right thing. He loved being an NCIS Agent and Chip wanted to take that away from him. He was so lucky that he had his family around him. Mrs. Parker had thought that she was sending him to a nice family, but she really didn't. He was so glad to be back at work after spending all that time in a jail cell.

Tony blinked and then turned to his computer to turn it on and then turned to the elevator when it dinged. He saw that Gibbs was already here and thought that he was probably in with Director Vance, or in MTAC.

"Hello, Probie." Tony said as he watched McGee step out of the elevator and to his desk.

"Tony." McGee replied.

He turned back to the computer to finish his report. He could of finished it yesterday, but he was tired and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. He opened up his report and finished it then he emailed it and then printed it out. After he put the printed report on Gibbs's desk he returned to his desk. As he sat down he heard the elevator ding again and Ziva made her way towards her desk.

"Hello, Ziva."

"Tony." She said as she put her backpack down and took off her jacket and sat it on the filing cabinet behind her.

Tony turned to his computer again and checked his mail which he hadn't done since he was locked up. He didn't have any important messages, so he logged out and then turned as Gibbs came into the bullpen.

-------

The Centre

Blue Cove, Delaware

"Miss Parker. You have to see this."

"What is it? Is it Jarod?" Snapped Miss Parker.

"No, but it's something you might want to take a look at."

"What is it, Broots?" Replied Sydney who had just came in to see if they had any hits on Jarod's whereabouts.

"There's a marker that is in Jarod's blood actually that there's in all the pretender's blood. I was flagged because I was going to see if there were any hits on Jarod to see if he was in any hospitals. I put it into the program and this just came up. It's not Jarod, it's a man named Anthony DiNozzo. He has the pretender marker."

Miss Parker narrowed her eyes and then turned to Sydney who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Want to share Syd?"

"I remember a young boy named Anthony who had done a sim with Jarod once. He was younger than Jarod, but the two got along just great. He was brought here when he was four just like Jarod was, but when he was eight he gone. I assume that your Mom had taken Anthony and taken him away to another family."

"Do you know anything about him?"

"I do know that he's a natural pretender like Jarod and he has the same I.Q. as Jarod."

"Do you mean that if we couldn't get Jarod that we should get Anthony?"

"I don't know. He was eight when he was taken from the Centre and was raised on the outside. Jarod was here since he was four and was raised here."

"We could try." Replied Miss Parker.

"Miss Parker, he's a fed. He works at NCIS." Broots said as he brought up Tony's information.

"And that's going to stop us?"

"I am going to talk to my father and then if he says yes we can go get him then we'll leave." She said as she stalked towards the door to go to her father's office.

"Hello, Angel."

"Hello, Daddy."

"What do you need, Angel?"

"We found another pretender. His name is Anthony and he's a natural pretender and has the same I.Q. as Jarod does. He was taken away from the Centre when he was eight. He's also an NCIS Agent."

"Go get him, Angel. Bring back Anthony."

"Thank you, Daddy." She smiled as stalked out of her Daddy's office. She smiled because if she couldn't catch Jarod she would catch the next best thing. She was going to catch herself a pretender.

"Let's roll, boys." She said to both Sydney and Broots and then walked away.

Broots had called the hanger to tell them to have the plane fueled and ready for them to go to DC. He wondered how they would get this pretender and wondered if he had seen Jarod again after all these years.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and FOX and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Pretend

Miss Parker stepped into the car that was waiting for them and waited until Sydney, Broots and the two sweepers, Sam and Ian got inside. When all the doors were closed she pushed the gas pedal and drove away making their ways towards the NCIS Headquarters.

Broots sat there wondering how they were going to take away a federal agent away inside a place that has armed federal agents. He watched the scenery fly by as they sped along the road. He wondered what Anthony would be like. Would he be like Jarod? Or would he be like Kyle? Then shook his head if he was like Kyle then he wouldn't be an NCIS Agent. He had only been around Jarod and he liked him because Jarod had helped him when he tried to gain custody of Debbie.

Sydney wondered how Anthony turned now that he was a grown man. Was he childlike just like Jarod was? He remembered Anthony and had been his mentor and he was glad that Anthony was not Raines pretender. If Raines were then Anthony would have not turned out to become an NCIS Agent. He would have been like Kyle. He remembered the last time that he had seen Anthony. It was about a week before Mrs. Parker had taken him away from The Centre. He had done a sim with Jarod because they wanted to see how the two would react to each other and to see how they worked together since they had the same I.Q.'s and were both natural pretenders.

Miss Parker stopped the car and stalked into the headquarters and after signing in she walked up to the elevator and punched the button and walked into the elevator as the doors opened. Finally when the doors opened at the correct floor they walked over to the row of desks only finding one man there that had salt and pepper hair and was writing something in a folder.

"Can I help you?" Gibbs said as the people walked up to his desk.

"I am looking for Anthony DiNozzo. I am an old friend of his."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and then responded to her. "He's not in right now. You can either wait for him, or you can come back later."

Miss Parker nodded and glared back at him. Gibbs glared back at her too. She turned around and walked back to the elevator and when the doors opened.

"We will have to find him then." She said as she walked out of the headquarters.

As they drove along the road they saw four people in the park. Miss Parker parked the car and watched the four people and then took out the photo. She then passed it to the people in the car.

"That's Anthony. Let's go." She got out of the car and stalked towards the four people not even stopping to see if the others were with her.

----

Tony, Abby, McGee and Ziva were walking in the park after lunch and were talking amongst themselves. Tony looked around and saw five people coming towards them and he could see that the woman was looking right at him. He had a flashback as he looked at her and the other man with her. The man had aged, but he still looked almost the same. Jarod was right Miss Parker looked exactly like her Mom.

"Abby. If they take me anywhere. I want you to call Jarod."

Abby was listening to McGee and Ziva talk between them. She looked up and watched as the other people come up towards them. "I will, Tony."

"Hello, Anthony."

"Do I know you?"

"You might have known my Mother. I want to talk to you." She said as she glared at the others.

Tony nodded and walked to her and he noticed that the others followed. "I know who you are Anthony. I know that you are a pretender and you were at the Centre. I know that my Mother rescued you from The Centre. You are going back to the Centre today."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Yes, you are. If you don't I'll have Sam shoot one of your friends."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Yes, I would now don't test my patience." She once again glared.

"You almost have it down, Miss Parker that glare. I know someone else who has a better glare than that." He smiled as he replied.

"You're a funny man, Anthony."

"I get that a lot, but please call me Tony."

"Now enough of the chit chat let's go."

"No."

Miss Parker nodded to Sam and he got out his gun. "Fine, I'll go with you."

As they walked away Tony turned to see Ziva, McGee and Abby watch them. He looked at Abby and mouthed Call Jarod. She nodded as she got his message. They watched as they drove away with Tony inside.

Abby walked a little bit away and got out her phone. She had talked to Jarod once when he had called Tony after she had found out that he was a pretender. She had liked Jarod when she talked to him.

She looked around making sure that McGee and Ziva weren't in hearing distance. "Jarod, this is Abby. They took Tony."

"Are you sure?" Jarod asked.

"Yes, Tony asked me to call you if anything happened to him. He also had a picture of Mrs. Parker that he drew and her daughter looks exactly like her." Tony told her that Mrs. Parker had died and that he was sad because she was nice to him.

"I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Jarod."

"You know once I get him out of the Centre he can't come back."

"I know. I just want him out of the Centre. I just want him to be safe."

"I'll call when it's done."

"Thank you, Jarod." She said as she hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and FOX and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Pretend

Tony paced the cell that he was put in at his arrival at the Centre. He couldn't believe that he was locked up again, but this time it wasn't because somebody framed him it was because he was a pretender. He stopped when the door opened and in came Miss Parker and two other men who he had never seen before.

"Hello, I see that since we couldn't get Jarod we got another pretender that is just like him. Good job, Angel." He smiled at his daughter.

"I wonder if he's like Jarod."

"Now Lyle." Mr. Parker looked at his son.

"Sorry, Dad."

"You send Sam and another sweeper down here to take him to the sim lab. I have Sydney doing tests on him to see if he still has his pretender ability since he had been gone from here a long time."

"Yes, Daddy." They all three turned and walked out the door.

A few minutes later Sam and another man came in and dragged him towards the sim lab.

"Hello, Tony." Greeted Sydney as he saw Tony enter as Sam and Ian stood by the door and waited for them to finish, so they could take him back to his cell.

"Sydney. I remember you. I was only eight years old, but I remember you."

"And I remember you too, Tony. I remember that you did that one sim with Jarod before you were taken away from here."

"Let's get started then."

As the test went on Sydney made some notes in the notebook he had on the table. "Very good, Tony. I see you still haven't forgotten your pretender ability." He said and nodded towards the two sweepers. He watched as Tony was taken away and then he too got up and made his way towards Mr. Parker's office.

"So did you do the tests?" Mr. Parker said as he saw Sydney enter.

"Yes, I did. He hasn't forgotten his pretender abilities. He's still as smart as ever."

"Good. If we can't have Jarod, or Gemini we'll have this pretender. Too bad we can't make a clone of Tony like we made a clone of Jarod. You may go now."

Sydney walked out the door and made his way towards his office.

----

Jarod got there and quickly made his way into the vents. He stopped and then he saw Angelo was already there in the vents waiting for him.

"Angelo." He said as he walked up to him and hugged him.

"Waited for you. Know you know Anthony. He's in the same place you were."

"Thank you, Angelo."

Angelo smiled and then replied back. "You are welcome."

Jarod found the way to the cell that he had been in the last time he was captured and brought back to the Centre. He took the vent cover and sat it besides the vent and then made his way towards the cell. He had seen that nobody was there and that the camera was off. He had to do this fast.

"Tony, wake up."

"I'm not asleep, Jarod." Tony said as he got up. He smiled at his friend and was glad that he was there to take him away from here.

"Let's break you out of here then." He took out his lock picks and unlocked the door. He then led Tony to the vent and made their ways to the outside world. As the drove away Jarod handed the phone to Tony.

"Call Abby. She's worried about you. You'll have to change your name and you can never go back."

"I know, but at least I'm out of the Centre again."

He dialed Abby's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Abby."

"Hey, Abs."

"Tony, I'm so glad that Jarod got you out of there."

"I am too. You know I can't go back to DC. That I can't go back to NCIS."

"I know and I'm sad about it, but I just want you to be safe."

"I'm safe now too. Thank you for calling Jarod for me."

"You're welcome. Can I talk to Jarod for a minute? I want to say Thank you."

"Sure." He handed the phone back to Jarod. "Abby wants to talk to you."

"Hi, Abby."

"Thank you for rescuing Tony. That means a lot to me."

"You're Welcome, Abby. I'll give you back to Tony."

"Hey, Tony. I want you to know that I love you and stay safe."

"I love you to Abby. I'll miss my little sister."

"And I'll miss my big brother." She said back. She was glad that Tony couldn't see her because she was crying.

"Goodbye, Tony."

"Goodbye, Abby."

He hung up and then handed the phone back to Jarod. He then turned his head towards the window and watched the world go by. He then wiped a tear away from his eye. He would miss his family, but he knew that this had to be done. He could never go back there again because they would be waiting for him to go back.

The End


End file.
